User blog:Baristar/If Rena from Elsword joins the League...
IMPORTANT NOTE (DISCLAIMER): ALL IMAGES IN THIS PAGE ARE NOT MINE. ALL IMAGE SOURCE: http://elwiki.net/w/Main_Page ALL NUMBERS CAN BE CHANGED If Rena from Elsword Universe joins the league as a... Wind Sneaker= |alttype = |author = Baristar |date= March 6, 2017 |rangetype= melee |health =5 |attack =8 |spells =4 |difficulty =5 |hp_base =565 |hp_lvl = 80 |mp_base = 290 |mp_lvl = 30 |mp5_base = 9 |mp5_lvl = 0.30 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 65 |ad_lvl = 3 |range = 125 |arm_base = 25 |arm_lvl =4.1 |mr_base =30 |mr_lvl =1.25 |as_base= 0.6777 |as_lvl= 2.5 |hp5_base= 8 |hp5_lvl=0.8 |ms = 320 |author = Baristar }}Rena, the Storm Acrobat is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Rena gains on her next basic attack whenever her next basic attack is guaranteed }} or deals bonus damage. |description2= |targeting= Rapid Kicks is a self-targeted buff. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *Other than critical strike and some of Rena's abilities, below are abilities and items that can trigger Rapid Kicks: ** ** aura ** ** ** ** ** ** ** cleave ** crushing blow (maximum Momentum only) }} For the next 5 seconds,Rena's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and steals 100% of her target's current movement speed for seconds. |description2= Essence Strike resets Rena's autoattack timer. |leveling= AD}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the damage and the movement bonus speed steal. |spelleffects = false |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. **''Essence Strike'' will miss if Rena is blinded. ** do not interact with the bonus damage of Essence Strike. **If Essence Strike is , or , the movement speed steal and the base damage will not apply. |targeting ='Essence Strike' is a linear, pass-through dash ability . |additional = *''Essence Strike'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Rena's previous orders. *Rena's target will not be technically slowed, their movement speed will simply revert to their base movement speed. *Rena cannot steal bonus movement speed if it is damage sensitive ( , , etc.). *If the duration permits, Rena can return the bonus movement speed after expiration. }} Rena strikes an area with her magic-infused kick, dealing magic damage and all enemy champion unit for seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype= mana |range = 750 |projectile = false |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = magic |targeting = Break a Leg is a linear area of effect. |additional = }} Rena the target enemy unit for 1 second and marks it for 4 seconds. |description2= Basic attacks and offensive spells against the targeted enemy unit will consume the mark and snare it for seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = 700 |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = |damagetype = |targeting = Turbulance is a single-targeted ability. |additional = }} After channeling for 0.5 second, Rena blinks to the targeted area and becomes untargetable in the process and deals to all enemy champion units inside the area. Rena will wreck the area 5 times before reappearing in the center of the target area. |description2=Successive waves will only deal 40% of the total damage. |cooldown = |leveling= |leveling2= | }} |cost = 100 |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability and the knock back. |spelleffects =aoe |damagetype = physical |targeting = Showtime! is a ground-targeted, point-blank, area of effect blink. |additional = *If Rena is while channeling Showtime!, she will be interrupted and the ability will then go on full cooldown. *If Rena is while channeling Showtime!, she will still blink to the targeted location. }} |-| Grand Archer= |alttype = N/A |author = Baristar |date= March 6, 2017 |rangetype= range |health =2 |attack =8 |spells =3 |difficulty =7 |hp_base =498 |hp_lvl = 81 |mp_base = 300 |mp_lvl = 34 |mp5_base = 7 |mp5_lvl = 0.60 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 59.33 |ad_lvl = 3 |range = 600 |arm_base = 18.95 |arm_lvl =3 |mr_base =30 |mr_lvl =0 |as_base= 0.6777 |as_lvl= 2.5 |hp5_base= 8 |hp5_lvl=0.3 |ms = 325 |author = Baristar }}Rena, The Arrow Matriarch is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Rena gains bonus attack range whenever she basic attacks an enemy unit while not moving. this bonus can stack up to 3 times for a total of . |description2 = Attacking an enemy champion will only retain 1 stack of Focus Fire for 2 seconds upon moving. |targeting= Focus Fire is a self buff. |leveling = |leveling2 = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *'Rena's' Focus Fire stacks will lost upon from her original position. }} Rena channels her next shot for second. Upon release, deals damage to all enemies in the arrow's path and collides with the first enemy champion unit hit. |description2= Enemy champion units recently damaged by Rena's basic attack amplifies the damage taken by 20%. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = 950 |speed = 1900 |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |damagetype = physical |targeting ='Sharpened Arrow' is a linear, collision skillshot. |additional = }} Rena blocks the next incoming basic attack from an enemy champion on her within 2 seconds, automatically dashes away from the damage source upon a successful block. |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype= mana |range = |projectile = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |targeting = Quick Flip is an auto-targeted ability. |additional = *''Focus Fire's'' passive is lost upon dashing. * Quick Flip will block any on-hit effects or enhancements attached to the blocked basic attack. **Will not block any associated crowd control effects or debuffs if the blocked basic attack has any. **'Rena' will finish the dash even if afflicted with hard crowd control and persists if the duration permits. **Dash is cancelled if Rena is . }} Rena gains for 3 seconds when she attacks an enemy champion unit that was not the target of her previous basic attack. |description2= Rena places a gust of wind on the ground, all enemy units who steps on it after second delay. Enemy units recently are briefly immune to knock-up again for 6 seconds while they remain in the area. |description3=The gust persist for a few seconds, damaging and all enemy units who pass through it. The gust of wind can only remain on the map once. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype= mana |range = | }} |projectile = false |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = |damagetype = magic |targeting = Hopscotch's passive is a self-targeted buff. Hopscotch's active is a ground-targeted trap. |additional = * Gust grant a brief area of sight upon being placed. **The trap is visible on the map. **The trap is untargetable. }} Rena prepares an area, the area and enemy units as well for the whole duration and gaining an ability to reactive Gungnir Lockdown several times before the duration expires. |description2= Rena fires large magical arrow on an enemy champion unit inside the area, dealing massive damage and slows them for 1 second. |description3=Succeeding hits against the same enemy champions will only deal 75% of the total damage dealt. |leveling2= |leveling= |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 100 |costtype= mana |range = | }} / |projectile = |spellshield = will only block 1 magical arrow. |spelleffects =area |damagetype = physical |targeting ='Gungnir Lockdown' is ground-targeted area of effect. |additional= }} |-| Night Watcher= |alttype = |author = Baristar |date= March 6, 2017 |rangetype= range |health =2 |attack =7 |spells =5 |difficulty =8 |hp_base =499 |hp_lvl = 80 |mp_base = 233 |mp_lvl = 34 |mp5_base = 7 |mp5_lvl = 0.3 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 54.90 |ad_lvl = 2 |range = 570 |arm_base = 19.95 |arm_lvl =19.013 |mr_base =30 |mr_lvl =0 |as_base= 0.6777 |as_lvl= 2.5 |hp5_base= 8 |hp5_lvl=0.8 |ms = 330 |author = Baristar }}Rena, The Twilight Vanguard is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Rena cannot }} normally, instead, Rena utilizes an additional gauge that fills every time Rena casts spells and basic attacks and guarantees a }} on her upon reaching the maximum limit (100). The gauge depletes completely after usage. |description2= Every time Rena attacks or cast offensive spells, she generates 20 . |description3= against enemy champion and epic monsters will cause her to dash toward the enemy unit and slash it, dealing and becoming . While using her blade, Rena's skills are modified and her basic attack are guaranteed to deal . The critical strike gauge is disabled while in melee mode. |targeting= Erendil Blade is a self-targeted buff. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Furious Engage will still be activated even if Rena was , , or Rena was . *'Furious Engage' will still be activated even if the dash is interrupted. }} Rena's ranged basic attack applies Delayed Poison Arrow for 3 seconds can stack up to 4 times. |description2= Detonates all Delayed arrows within the vicinity, them for 4 seconds and increasing its damage per stacks. |leveling2= bonus AD)}}| bonus AD)}}}} |cost = |costtype=mana |range = 1000 }} Slashes the targeted unit before leaping back, becoming and landing away from them as well gaining new abilities. |leveling= |range = | }} |costtype= mana |cost= }} | }} Rena plants a trap in front of her, dealing physical damage upon contact with an enemy unit and them for 1 second. The trap last for 7 seconds. |description2=While not triggered, the trap will if Rena is nearby. |leveling= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range= | | |}} |cooldown= }} Rena brandishes her blade around her, dealing to nearby enemy units. |description2=''Quick Turn'' can , dealing + increased damage to all enemies. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 300 |cooldown= }} | }} Rena shoots an arrow, shredding armor of the first enemy unit hit by 20% for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 1000 }} Rena's next melee basic attack will deal enhanced damage. |description2=If the enemy unit is , the damage is modified to deal true damage instead. |description3=''Butterfly'' resets Rena's autoattack timer. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 300 |cooldown= }} | }} Rena volley's 6 arrows in a cone and releases a on an area for 3 seconds if it reaches it maximum range or collides with an enemy champion, dealing damage. |description2=An enemy champion can only hit by an arrow once. |description3=''Eldrasil's Fury'' can only be casted while . |leveling= |leveling2= | }} |cooldown = |cost = 110 |costtype= mana |range = | | | }} |projectile = |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects =area |damagetype = magic |targeting = *'Void Storm' is a point-blank area of effect. *'Empowered Void Storm' is a point-blank area of effect with damage over time. |additional = *All champions can still be affected by the suppression once they enter the storm provided that the storm is still on going. *Even though allied champions are also , their channeling abilities will not be cancelled. **This is intentional * Like all channeled abilities, Void Storm will be interrupted by hard crowd control ( , ) and will end prematurely if Add performs any other action (moving, casting other abilities) ** Add can still use Summoner Spells (excluding and ) and Item Actives (excluding and ) without interrupting the channel. *** But only if he does not need to move to use them. *Champions pulled outside the storm while Add is still channeling will no longer be affected by , even if they tried to enter it again. **However, during empowered mode, the champion can still be damaged. }} My Previous works If Add from Elsword joins the League... Seerose, the Millennium Storian Category:Custom champions